They betrayed me
by the wrath of many
Summary: Lincoln loud and Ronnie Santiago had ran away from their homes at 15, leaving family, friends and dreams behind. Now 19 and unknown thief's, they arrive back home. But with being away for so long, how will their families react about who they are now?
1. Chapter 1

**No starting authors note yet, Just a thank for clicking onto my story and enjoy**

* * *

RINNNNNNNNNGGGG!

"Is that an alarm?! How the hell does convenience store have a damn alarm?!" A figure yelled with a disfigured voice changer on. He started to fill his bag with food and drinks, as a girl that with him Hit the register with a bat breaking it open. "Don't know, don't care just grab all you can." The girl yelled as she started stuffing her bag with cash. "Where's the safe?!" She asks as she looks around. She goes to the manager's office in the back of the store and calls the man over so he can open it.

The man walks in and pulls out an power saw and quickly starts working at the safe, he cuts the hinges off and pulls off the safe door. She continues too put money in her bag. "Are you done yet? We got like 4 minuets till the cops slam through that back door." He said pointing to a back door that was also in the office. "And.. Done! Now we can leave, kick the door down!"

He did what he was told and kicked the door open and they started running building as police sirens were heard. They jumped onto a hidden bike that was in the back alley and drove off. When they were a good distance away from the store they shed their hoods and smile.

The man revealing to be Lincoln Loud, an older one at least, 17 years old now. He had let his hair grow out and had a small pony tail and had adapted a purple hoodie like his girlfriend when she was 13 and started wearing black jeans. He had started working out at the gym at 15 and has been lean packed some form of muscle.

His girlfriend could be called many things, like devils servant or her favorite Mexican devil. Though she did have a name, Ronnie Anne Santiago. She had a track record of beating kids up and sometimes put them in the hospital. She had beat Lincoln senseless because she didn't know how to deal with her emotions. This went on for a while until he made a move and a while later started dating. She had also grown a bit and developed breast and a body. Her hair had gotten longer and she let it fall on her back deciding to let go freely. She had gotten bored of shorts so went with tight jeans along with her jacket which went to a purple leather jacket.

"That was the best heist yet Linc! The cops didn't even make it this time." Lincoln parked the bike. "I think so too. We're getting better every singe day." She pulls out her phone and starts typing. "I think we're ready to head back to.. home?" She asked hesitant of her boyfriends reaction. "No, we ran away from Royal Woods for a reason, to get away from all the bull crap that was our families and dont you remember what they did to me?"

* * *

 **I'll end it here, with a small cliff hanger. Tell me if I should change anything or add anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing to say right now, so let's begin.

I looked at Lincoln with pleading eyes. "How could I forget? I was there and I hated the fact I couldn't do anything about it, but my brother and your sisters miss us and I think it's time to forgive them." I crossed my arms and shot him a look back. "The scars are still there, you know.. And I'm always reminded of those days." He rolled up his sleeves and ran his hand over many marks of damage he has received over the years.

"But don't you think it's time to forget about those days, It's all in the past and the past stays there." I say as I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his back. "And I hear Lori's got 2 kids now one boy and one girl.." I feel him stiffen up and cough. "You could be an uncle now.." I said as I swayed him back and forth. "fine, you and your sexy self have convinced me, besides this town is starting to catch on to us." He said as he started driving again, making his way too royal woods. I smiled and held onto him tighter as I pushed myself closer to him

(The rest of the chapter will be in 3rd person.)

The drive there was longer to them, then it actually was. Lincoln was thinking about what he would say to his family. After what his parents did to him, he knew exactly what to say to them and a few actions if required. The only people he was interested in seeing was his sisters and his niece and nephew. He cared for his family and would do anything for them. "I know what your feeling Lincoln, but I do think they've changed." Ronnie Anne said giving him some reassurance for his thoughts.

Then it dawned on him, how did she know that Lori had 2 kids, how did she know that there families changed, how did she know they missed us?

"Ronnie..?" Lincoln asked in monotone voice, while still driving his motorcycle. "How did you know that Lori had 2 kids?" He looked into the side mirror and saw her with a shocked look and red face. Either she lied or.. No she didn't.. He let himself be cut away from his thoughts as he heard sirens and cop car behind them. "God damn it." He dawned his hoodie back on as did Ronnie Anne.

"What are we going to do?" Ronnie asked as Lincoln revved the bike, lunging them forward. He then did the unthinkable and pulled over. "What in gods name are you doing?! Do I need to mention to you, we're wanted criminals?!" He shrugged and removed his gloves he had been wearing. "Just don't mention it, to the officer."

The officer then walked up to them and looked at Lincoln, and then Ronnie, But Ronnie had stared at the name tag, Luis Santiago. "Hello what would seem to be the problem?" Lincoln asks as he stares up at the man

"You seem to have a broken back light." He says pointing to the back of the Harley. Ronnie looks behind her and sees a busted taillight.

"Damn, we're heading down south to catch a festival," Lincoln says thinking of a lie smoothly, "we'll get fixed in the next town over and start heading towards Texas." The white haired boy says as he fixes his gloves.

"Good, I let you two off with a warning, but next time I'll give a 500$ ticket." He tilts his hat down and nods. "Have a nice day." He walks off to his vehicle while Lincoln revs the bike and drives off on hurry.

After a few minutes Lincoln looks back. "That idiot, couldn't recognize his own daughter." Lincoln says as he shakes his head in disapproval.

It was true, that was Ronnie Anne's father. He has been in the force for over 22 years and he still couldn't recognize the thing he made.

Lincoln knew her father and hate him, never being there for his daughter always ignoring her achievements, praising Bobby because he was older.

It shattered Ronnie and made her go to bullying and it was Lincoln who put her back together and soon stopped her bullying. Eventually they were closer than she ever was to her father.

Her father has found this out and was always trying to separate them but to no avail. This had been her reason to leave, there was another one other reason but let's focus back in Lincoln.

He was driving fast down the road, trying to get away before the Santiago parent recognized his daughter. He may have had bad memory but always remembered things later.

2 hours of driving later..

Lincoln took a look around his old neighborhood, it was the same, nothing new had changed. Probably a few new lights and lamp post.

What would he say to every one? Would they forgive and forget or would they hate and destroy. These were questions that haunted the white haired boy greatly.

What would his sisters say? Lynn, Luna, Lucy, Luan. (hehe reference's are fun.) He didn't want to know what they would do with him. Lynn would beat him up, Luna would probably screech at him, Lucy.. was a mystery, Luan would watch me with a camera until I did something stupid and would post it on LuanTube.

All would be painful to endure. His sisters wrath couldn't match his though. He was going tell them what their parents did to him and he would watch as his sisters turned against their parents.

Hello this is wrath, thanks for reading this and tell me if I did something wrong


	3. Chapter 3

We walked up the steps to the house, it seemed quiet and there was a new car in the driveway. A minivan to be exact.

Lincoln saw this and thought it was Lori's car and that she was visiting. I looked a bit closer and saw that it was a mess in there, fries and chips littered around the floor. Crumbs in the seats and toys everywhere.

"When we have kids, we're aren't giving them food." I say, which makes Lincoln cough and blush. I laugh as we dismounted the bike. "Gets you everytime."

I kiss his cheek and hold his hand as we walk up the chipped and cracking path to the door. "I remember that, that's where I kissed you, then you proceeded to slam my face into the cement.. Good memories." Lincoln says as he inspects a crack a made with his face.

He laughs and kisses my cheek and finally walls up to the door. We both take a deep breath before he pounds against the door, making sure he was heard.

Then, the expected circumstances happens in the loud house. the door slams open with a, tired looking blond women and a Hispanic man holding a child, who was trying to bite the man's finger off.

"Yes hello, we are detectives of the Royal Woods police department. We're looking for Lori loud Santiago and her husband Bobby Santiago Loud?" Lincoln says as he holds out a silver badge, a stolen one is as good as a real one.

She looked like she just jumped out of her tiredness after he said detective. "Cone in! please!" She says as the man goes and puts the now sleeping child in her crib.

"Have you found anything on my missing brother?! *cough* Sorry, about that, I'm Lori Loud Santiago and that's Bobby Santiago Loud." She gestured to Bobby who was feeding the boy now. "May I ask who you are?" Lori says smiling at us.

How did they not know it was us?! Bobby probably figured it out or doesn't recognize me. I mean the last time he saw me, I was the most flat chested person he knew.

Lincoln had grown to tower over most of his sister's, Lori and Leni probably at the same, Luna too maybe. "And did you find anything about where he is?!" Lynn shouted

Lincolns POV

She had grown, she stopped wearing her jersey around the house and was.. wearing a dress?! Her hair was down and it looked shiny and smooth. She was wearing makeup and was putting in here heels at the moment. She also developed a body like Lori, only bigger in, 'places'

"Sorry about that, I'm Lynn loud, please make this quick I have a date to get to." She says as she scratches her head. "Damn it Leni and damn dresses."

I shook off my shock and smiled at her. "I'm Damien Rock and this is my wife Diane Rock, I think I've found your brother." I say as I smile at them.

"And he's closer than you think." Ronnie adds. "He's actually been found about a few days ago but we made sure that he was alive, but.." Ronnie stops. Messing with my emotionally fragile sisters? Devil indeed.

"He may be on the brink of death." I add as I give Ronnie a look. Lori looks devastated and Lynn looks like her makeup is going run down her face. luckily, years of living in the Loud house has taught her to wear water proof make up. "Where is he..?" Lynn dares and looks at us, straight in the eyes.

Me and Ronnie hold back our laughter, I try to think of an answer quickly but decide to just tell her.

"Right in front you two."

Lynns POV

I started putting pieces together, the white hair, the freckles, the voice.

"Lincoln!!" I shout loudly and jump at him, tackling him into a bear hug. Tears streaming down my face as stated clutched to him, just like Lily did when she was 2.

"Woah! I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome from you off ask people." I hear him say, which reminds me. I then let him go and punched him in the guts hard. "Never leave again! Or I'll find you and drag your sorry ass and beat it while doing so!!"

"I do have a question. Why in god's fucking name do you have a dress, makeup, and why is your hair shiny?" He asked while pointing to the things on me. "And are those heels?!"

I sigh and remove them. "Damn things hurt like hell." I rub my soles and sit down. "I'm going on my 3 year anniversary with my boyfriend." I say as I stretch and crack my back, before slouching into the seat.

"Boyfriend?!" I have triggered the monster that is his protective instincts. "Who is he, what university is he going to, and what does he plan to do in the future?" Lincoln asked fast.

"I'll answer the last two. Medical school and a professional surgeon." I said as I grab a soda, chugging it down fast.

"Who is he?!?!!?" he shouted. "You won't like the answer, he's a good guy remember that, cause he's here." I stuff as a red car pulls up. "He's got a red Camaro. I hate him." Ronnie says, sharing the same hate as Lincoln.

"Ronnie, where's my gun." He asked her as he searched himself. "You left it on the bike." I raise an eyebrow. "You have a gun?" Lori has been surprisingly quiet.

There's a key unlocking the door. "You gave him a key?" He asks me, obviously surprised. "I've been dating him for 3 years." I say as I laugh nervously.

The door slowly opens and...

 **That's it for now, not sorry for cliff hanging you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm going to be writing this story in third person from now on, that's all for now.

* * *

The door slowly opened and someone Lincoln didn't think he would see for another few days, walked in and have his usual smile.

Clyde McBride"Hey sports star, ready to go?" He asked not noticing Lincolns or Ronnies shocked expressions. They could only think of, how in god's name did Clyde snag Lynn.

"This is the most shocking thing I've ever seen, in my life time." Lincoln whispered to Ronnie in shocked tone. "Clyde's just attracted to the Loud sisters naturally, huh?" She simply responded.

"Who are these two?" Lincoln was taken out of his shocked expression and looked at his childhood friend, who must've been lost without him.

"I'm truly hurt that you don't remember your best friend, maybe I should shoot you." Lincoln added the second part to mess with him.

Clyde's eyes widen to the size of saucers and looked at Lincoln harder and noticed the, all so classic, white hair. "Lincoln..?" Was all Clyde could say before tackling the bucktoothed boy to the ground.

"Oh my god! I've missed you so much! Where have you been?! What have you been doing?! Is that Ronnie Anne?! I thought she went missing at the same time you ran away?! *gasp* Did you two run away together?!" Clyde kept asking many questions but Lincoln only could process the few.

"Woah babe, calm down before you faint on me." Lynn said as she pulled the frantic form of Clyde away. She gave him a snack to the back of his head to stop his rambling.

Clyde cleared his throat and put his fist out to Lincoln. "Good to have you back bro." he smiled. Lincoln smiled back and connected his fist with Clyde's. "Good to be back.. Bro." He felt remorse for leaving him without telling him.

"Lincoln.. Why are you acting like you never left?" Lori's soft voice said, she sounded hurt and disappointed, like his.. mother.

This hurt him, her mother's words hurt more than his fathers actions.

"Lori I-" Before he could finish his apology, Lori had walked over to him and smacked him.

"You can't just walk into a place that you left, for 4 years and expect to be welcomed like nothing happened over those years!" She shouted as Bobby held her back from hitting him again.

"We cried for you! We were so worried what has happened to you! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She finished, tears now running down his face. She was now giving him a deadly glare that shouldn't be messed with.

Lincoln held his, now red cheek. He looked back at Lori, with his own intense glare. "Damn Lori, you punch harder than Lynn." He said. "But I left because I felt like I had to." Lincoln sighed and felt tears roll down his cheek.

"You know exactly why too." Lincoln kept his intense glare on him as tears went down his face. "You were there too, you knew the exact reason why I left." Lincoln said as he walked over to her. "Where are our parents anyways? I have a few choice 'words' for them."

He wiped away his tears and so did she. Lori held Lincoln into a tight embrace. "They're in Florida for a week." She says quietly. "I'm not going to forgive you for leaving but I am happy that you're home." She then whispered: "If you leave again, I'll beat your ass so bad that Ronnie will scream."

Lincoln sweardropped at that threat. "Fine, I won't leave again. Did they take the younger kids with them? Cause I've noticed a lack of mud, glitter, darkness and explosions."

She nodded and sighed. "Yeah it's been quite boring without them." She let go of him and started walking up the stairs. "You can stay in Luna's room, She's at a friend's house for the week."

Lincoln nods and looks back at Lynn. "You guys enjoy your 3 year anniversary, me and Ronnie are heading to 'bed'." He winked at Ronnie, who blushed and giggled lightly.

"Oh and Clyde.." Clyde turned to Lincoln with a small smile. "Yes?" Linc have him a threatening glare. "If you hurt her, I'll make sure you can't walk again." He patted his shoulder before walking upstairs with Ronnie in tow.

"You've been warned." Lynn giggled lightly before kissing his cheek and walking outside. "Where we going?" She asked as they drove off in Clyde's car.

Lincoln dropped his overnight bag onto a chair in Luna's room. He then started to strip down to his boxers.

He only saw two of his sister's, and he was already exhausted from that confrontation from Lori. Ronnie didn't talk to her brother yet, just because she wasn't ready to do so, just like he wasn't.

Ronnie then started to strip out of her clothes. "Hey lame-o?" Lincoln perked his head to her. "Yes Santi?" He asked, using the nickname he gave her a while ago. "What do you think I should say to my brother?"

Ronnie felt like she should've said to something to her only brother. She removed her jacket and jeans, then her bra. She then went through her bag and grabbed an over night shirt and slipped it on.

"Why you left and what he wants to hear." He said before untying his hair and laying down on Luna's bed. Seconds later Ronnie crawled over to him, snuggling into him. "That's what I did." She then buried her head into his neck, holding his waist and wrapping her legs around his.

"I just don't want him to hate me, like my fucking parents." She says, tears threatening to fall. "Hey, don't think like that, Bobby is your brother and brothers help there sisters in any way he can."

He kissed her forehead and she then moved her head up to kiss him softly. Ronnie went deeper into the kiss and got ontop of him. Lincoln then sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed and Ronnie sat on his lap.

Lincoln's hands traveled up and down her body, feeling everywhere he could. Ronnies hands were caressing his cheeks. Lincoln's hands then went up her shirt then to her bra, playing with the strap.

She pulled away from his lips with a smile as panting. "Lincoln~" She said softly and kept kissing him, roughly no less.

He pulled him closer and gave her ass a squeeze. She jumped slightly and blushed. "You're such a tease." She said giggling. "Learned from the best." He said as he removed her shirt and bra. "It amazes me how soft your breast are."

Lincoln was currently playing with her breast as he kissed her softly. "S- Shut up." She moaned softly as he moved one hand to her panties.

"You really are a tease." She said as he continued to play with her breast. "Not for long." Lincoln said as he started to finger her wet pussy. "Look what we have here." He whispered into her ear as start moving his fingers in circles just to annoy her.

She grabbed a pillow and bit into it to silence herself from screaming loudly, her moans did come through the pillow though.

Lincon then moved down to her neck and start softly kissing it and biting it. "Linc, if you keep this up, you'll leave a hickey and you'll have to deal with an angry Lori in the morning." She warned.

He responded by biting and kissing her neck harder. "I'll deal with it when I come to it." He whispered and pushes his fingers deeper into her pussy. "Let's just enjoy our time off the road." She moan loudly by mistake.

"Aren't you scared Lori's going to hear us?" She asked worried. "Luna's room is sound proof." He said. "Nothing comes in or out."

Even though she knew of the rooms conditions, she thought it was safe to keep quiet. Her moans, she just noticed, echoed throughout the room. She blushed hearing herself.

"Lincon, I'm about to cum~" She said softly. He was playing with her breast, pussy, neck and it was driving her crazy. He didn't respond and drove another finger into her pussy and started fingering get harder, he started playing with her right nipple pinching it and finally moved to her lips kissing them roughly.

Ronnie then pulled away from his lips to scream somewhat loudly and cum between his fingers hard. Lincon moved his hands away from her pussy and breast.

Linc then leaned back against the headboard. Ronnie just stayed there and rested her forehead, panting while she held his shoulders for support. "I might just go to sleep just annoy this little guy."

Ronnie said as she grabbed his hard member through his boxer shorts. It probably took a will of titanium to resist fucking her through all that. "Your not that cruel. Are you?" Lincoln asked.

"In bed in am." She said as she started to remove his boxers. His member sprung up when released from its right prison. Ronnie moved down and gave Lincoln's member a few licks up and down. He moaned as he held her head softly.

She then began to fondle his balls softly. She then took Lincoln by surprise, by taking his while member at once. He moaned loudly and held her head tight. "Damn warn me next time." He said as she slowly start moving up and down on his member.

Ronnie then started to speed up, using her tongue to lick all around too. "Ronnie.." He said softly as he grunted and continued to play with her hair. "Ronnie I'm going to cum soon." He said softly.

She then pulled off his member with a lick and started to jerk him off. He then groaned as he came all over her breast and face. "Your mouth can do wonders to my stress." He then pulled Ronnie up and kissed her softly. "You want more don't you?" He asked her.

"Mmhmm! Your little friend does too." Ronnie said as she stroked his still hard member. "Can't argue." He then sat up and once more leaned against the headboard. Ronnie sat on his lap again. He raised her hips and held onto his shoulders tight.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly lowered herself onto his member. "Oooh~" She moaned out and felt his member go deep into her.

Lincoln moaned out as well when he felt her tight walls around his member. He held her hips tightly and started moving her hips and his at a slow rate. "You feel amazing." He whispered. She blushed hard. "Don't say embarrassing things like that." She whispered as she moved her hair out her face.

"I've been told to tell the truth." He said as he sped up, thrusting into her hard. "Lincoln.. I'm going to.. going to.." she doesn't finish as she bites down on his shoulder and cums hard onto his lap.

He then slams her hips down on him and cums hard into her. "God Lincoln.. You're lucky.. that I have a morning after pill..." She then fell asleep on his shoulder, snoring softly with some sweat going down her face.

"Guess I am." He laughed lightly as he layed down and positioned Ronnie next to him, to which she snuggled into him, refusing to let go. He pulled up the blanket to them and fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **Hey there, this isn't the rent of the chapter, just wanted you all to know that lemons, won't be in every chapter.** **just the ones I think there should be one. (Why are they called lemons? who thought of this name?) Anyways back to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Lincolns** eyes fluttered open as felt something heavy. He looked down and saw Ronnie holding his arm tightly. he then moved down to her face and started to kiss her softly to wake her up. "Come on, get up lazy women."She groaned and opened her eyes. "Your lucky you're cute." Ronnie said as he stood up and stretched hard. "Damn that was a good night, can still feel it too." She said as she slipped on her big shirt.

"I'll be in the shower." She said as she turned and Lincoln slapped her ass. "Love you." He said as he slipped on his boxer and joggers.

"Love you too, lame-o." Ronnie then exited the room, having a smile on her face. Lincoln went downstairs a bit later shirtless when he heard the twin baby's crying. He quickly went to the crib and picked them both up.

"Hey, don't cry. Uncle Lincoln is here, to make sure you don't cry and always laugh." They laughed lightly.

Lincoln noticed there onesies had names on it. The blue onesie, the boy, had the letters, Lalo Loud stitched into out. The pink onesie of the girls, had the word Lea Loud.

"heavens favorite and princess." He said the meaning of each of the kids. He then proceeded to smile at them softly.

He then feed and changed them before going to his room, he then went through Ronnies bag and found the, day after pills. He pocketed them and washed off.

* * *

 **Now it's the end of the chapter, I'm from now on, going to write longer chapters. to please people and attract lots of other fans of the Loud house.** **thank-you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**With Lynn and Clyde** The couple walked up to a French restaurant, they walked in after Clyde had payed for a booth near the back of the restaurant. The place was already pretty full.

They took a seat next each other, obviously. A waitress came around and they couldn't believe who it was. "Hello, I'll be your waitress for the night." Luan Loud said smiling.

Luan has grown aswell. She had lost her pony tail and kept her hair short to her mid back. Her braces were still there but the tightness had gone a long time ago, letting the better side of her voice come through.

She stopped wearing long skirts that reached her ankles and she started wearing shorter skirts, just above her knees. Currently she was wearing a white loose blouse and a red vest, and finally a name tag pinned above her left breast.

"Oh hey Luan, you work here now?" Clyde asked as another waiter gave them water. "I thought you were working at the Red Lobster?" He smiled at her winking discreetly at her.

"I was, but they caught me making out with a customer in-between shifts." She said winking back at him, all the while Lynn looked through the menu.

"Hey Clyde what do you think we should get?" Lynn asked sweetly as she looked to at her boyfriend. He quickly turned to her to avoid suspicion.

"How about something simple?" Clyde asks as he takes a sip of water and simply orders a Italian soup with hot sauce. Lynn ordered a sub with everything on it, worthy of her stomach and for some kick, ghost peppers dust on the side.

"Ghost peppers huh? I always thought you would meet your end by playing yourself to death." Clyde said smiling at her.

When he left 8th grade and came back next year, he had grown a bit and had started packing muscles. The baby fat around his face had gone away and showed more of a chiseled chin and sculptured face, he lost use for his glasses and started using contacts.

He didn't change anything about his hair, it stayed the same, only it was shorter.

All in all, and main point. He attracted alot of attention..

alot of girl attention..

This made his life a living raging hell at times. Sometimes he would come home, in rags and pieces of his clothes. He had to learn parkour to be able to jump over the fangirls and avoid to get to class on time.

"And I thought you would've died of waves of fangirls by now." She giggled and tapped her fingers on the table and scooted closer to him. "I'm lucky you chose me over all those other girls. Remember that girl with the pink hair? She always wore red and sounded like a banshee." Lynn said, remembering a girl that she hated.

"Yeah, she deserved those punches to the face." He says smiling as Lynn slides a hand onto his. Clyde clenches her warm hand. He loved her dress and the makeup she had on. It was something he so rarely saw her wear, so he enjoyed every moment he saw the more girly side of her.

"She kissed you even though she knew that I was already dating you. She deserved more than punches." Lynn giggled and layed her head on his shoulder. "Only I get to that." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and he blushed. Shortly after Luan came with their food.

Lynn separated from Clyde and grabbed her sub. Lynn grabbed the crushed ghost pepper dust and then proceeded to sprinkle it on all layers of the sandwich. Clyde then started to slurp on his soup pouring a fair amount of hot sauce.

After eating and talking about there days, mostly Clyde since he could run up walls. The restaurant was showing signs of closing and people exiting tired and full.

Luan then showed up in front of the couple. "Hey guys the place is closing and the boss man is telling me to kick y'all freeloading assess out of his place, in his own words I swear." Luan said defensively.

Clyde rolled his eyes and sighed standing up and dropping a 100 dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change Luan." He said as he went through his pockets and handed her an extra 20.

"And here's the tip." He laughed as handed her the money. Luan was awestruck, she may have known Clyde for years but this was the first time he was throwing money away like this.

"You sure? The meal was only 40 dollars and this pretty big tip. You're giving me 80 dollars." Luan said, feeling guilty and that she was using Clyde for money.

"It's fine Luan, I'll see you later." He said as he took Lynn's arm and started walking away from the booth and restaurant. When he was at the car he opened the door for Lynn and kissed her hand as he lowered her into the seat, like how a gentleman should.

He then walked to his side, oblivious to the fact that Luan was watching with a frown and then a small giggle. She then started walking.

Clyde walked up to the door of his apartment, he looked for his key and realized that he didn't have it. He went to his car to see if it was there. "Peek-a-boo!" Someone whispered as the person covered Clyde's eyes with there hands.

Clyde sighed and held the person's hands and pulled them down. "Hello Luan." He said as turned around and held her hands. "How has my little princess doing?" He asks as he kisses her softly and smiles at her. "Sorry you had to see that.. with Lynn."

Clyde apologized as he kissed her more and pulled her closer to him. "It's fine, as long as you don't do it everyday." Luan said as he kissed her more and Clyde held her ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Hey Clyde, you forgot your house key at my ho- What The Fuck?!" Lynn has walked over to his house, since it was a few feet away from her.

Lynn was.. In a way.. doing backflips around her head. "What the hell is happening here?!" Lynn screamed loudly as she pushed Luan out of Clyde's arms. Before anyone of the two could answer, she started talking again.

"Am I seeing my friend for 7 tears and my boyfriend for 3 of those years, kissing my fucking sister?!" She could see red, but blue was keeping her calm, so she didn't go Kung-Fu, 3rd degree fighting style, level 9 on her ass.

"Lynn please calm down." Clyde tried playing peacemaker of this situation. But he didn't know what to say or do, like Lincoln would. "Clyde I am calm, what you need to do is start explaining, before I break your damn windows!!"

"Fine, I'll explain." Clyde took a breath and looked at her with eyes, that showed emotions Lynn didn't know were there. "Me and Luan hooked up.. about a year ago.." He then received a swift punch to the face. "Continue please." Lynn said, crossing her arms and removing her heels.

"We thought it was going to be a one time thing, a one-night stand, things like that. But about a week later after we did, we couldn't get away from each other." He said as Luan picks up where he left off. "We thought that it was nothing and that it would go away. But then again, we were wrong. It started growing into something else. Something we couldn't explain."

Lynn understood exactly what they were thinking about eachother. "You two.. fell in love.." Lynns voice was cracking and tears had started to come out of her eyes. "Clyde.. I thought you were the one.. the one that was going to help fix my broken life."

Tears were now streaming down Lynn's face as she then looked at Luan. "Luan.. My own sister.. Did this to me, I put my trust on you, my whole life. This is a worse joke than your comedy career." Lynn wiped away her tears and started running home, sobbing the whole time.

Clyde couldn't move and Luan didn't know what to do. But they both knew one thing. 'We fucked up. Bad.'

wrath here wth another chapter, thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln laughed as he made a motorboat sound as he picked up Lalo and flew him around like a plane. "Incoming enemy plane!" Lincoln said as Ronnie came flying with Lea.

Lincoln and Ronnie had agreed to babysit Lori's kids while they went away for the rest of the week. Lincoln's parents were planned to come home, with the smaller Louds, in 3 more days. (2 chapters in authors terms)

Right now they were playing with the twins, making them laugh. "Taking immediate action!" Ronnie says as she carefully makes a sharp turn and drops onto the couch with Lea. "Hot in pursuit of the enemy." Lincoln said as he too dropped onto the couch, next to Ronnie.

He gave her a kiss and laughed lightly as the twins giggled and Lea plays with Ronnies hair and Lalo kept trying to bite Lincoln's fingers off. "Hey Ronnie." Lincoln called her name as he played with Lalo. "Yes hot stuff?" She called back as she started changing Lea's diaper. "I've been wondering.. Do you think we're ready to have kids?" Ronnie had almost dropped Lea. "What makes you think that?" She asked calmly, but she was really screaming internally and loudly. "We're only 19 and we're not even married."

"I know." He said as he walked over taking her hand. "I just feel like we've been doing this for years." He kissed her again and squeezed her close to him. "Maybe we could start now." He says as he leaned down and kissed her neck, making her blush and moan softly. But he stopped once he heard a door open from upstairs.

Lynn was wearing a big turtle neck sweater that covered her whole waist, arms and hands, completely. Her face was hidden from view and her hair was in a ponytail again.

She kept her head low. Lincoln smiled as he saw his favourite sister walking down the stairs. "Hey Lynn, how's the sports star doing?" He asked as she took a seat at the table and kept looking down.

He could see something wrong so he decided to poke at it, Ronnie was currently thinking about it aswell. He then sat at the table across from her. He leaned forward. "So how was your 3 year anniversary with Clyde? You didn't go to bed with him did you?" He ask with seriousness laced over his voice.

Ronnie, who was standing behind him, hit him over the head. "Lincoln! That's her private business!" She hissed at him, then looked at Lynn with worry. "Ignore him. Lynn is something wrong, you look like you experienced the worst pain imaginable." Ronnie stated bluntly and to Lynn, painfully.

"Way to go Ronnie, anymore blunt will help us." Lincoln said as Ronnie hit him over the head again.

"Lincoln.."

Lynn's sore and dry voice hit Lincoln's ear like a freight train. She's been crying Ronnie and Lincoln thought at the same time. "C- cl- Clyde w- was.." She didn't finish as she threw herself at Lincoln hugging him tight.

"He was cheating on me with Luan!" She then started cry into his chest hard. Lincoln's head was doing twists and turns. Clyde.. his best friend.. cheated on his sister.. with his sister.. Before he could say something, she continued.

"They even went to bed and slept together, we haven't gotten that far." She buried her head deep into his chest. "Was that the reason he cheated me? Cause I didn't give him what he wanted?"

Her sobs had quieted down while Ronnie took her from him. "Hey don't think like that, you were taking it slow, that can't be said to others.. Especially me and Lincoln." Lynn stopped crying for a minute and looked up at her with surprised eyes.

Lincoln wasn't currently paying attention at the fact that his girlfriend was giving Lynn details about their love life to calm her down.

Instead he was thinking of how he would kill Clyde or maybe even make him suffer by crippling him, slowly breaking his legs until he died of shock or a heart attack. "Ronnie throw me my keys." Ronnie picks up his keys and throws it at them. "Have fun."

She says as Lincoln grabs a small bag of his full of 'instruments'. He walked out of the house and went to his bike. He started the engine with force and drove off too Clyde's house. "I warned him, hurt my family now I hurt him."

Lincoln wasn't thinking like he normally would in destructive situations. He would find the most helpful and peaceful way to solve problems, he would make sure that everyone was happy and that everything was right with eachother.

He would've done this if Clyde and Lynn had a small argument and broke up by accident, he would've helped mend them back together and helped. But the situation called for more, and pain was that more.

He pulled up to Clyde's apparent, address provided by Lori. He swung his backpack over his shoulder, metal clinking inside of the bag. He went to the door and knocked. Tapping his foot rapidly, inpatient.

He heard foot steps and someone laughing. Clyde then opened the door in his boxers "Hey Lincoln." Clyde said as he put out his hand for Lincoln to shake.

Lincoln looked at his hand as if it would poison him. "Put that thing away before I break it." Lincoln's voice was laced with venom and shards of shrapnel.

Lincoln shoved Clyde into the house and glared at him before slamming the door shut behind him. "What happened last night?" He asked as Clyde slipped on some pants. "And why the fuck are you in your damn boxers."

Clyde scratched his head and before he could answer a partially naked Luan walked out of his bedroom. (Get ready for this) "Clyde send your friend home and come back to bed." She leaned on his shoulder. "Or did you invite him over to join us?" She said as she kissed his cheek.

Lincoln was thinking of bleaching his eyes when he got back home, just to erase the image of seeing his sister almost naked. "Now I'm wondering if you wanted me in bed when we were younger Luan." He joked when he knew he shouldn't have.

"Hmm? Do I know you?" She asked genuinely confused and curious.

"And here I thought you had a photographic memory. *sigh* guess it never developed." Lincon then laughed at the joke he just made. (I'm sorry. hang me in the gallows) Composing himself to stop laughing he remembered she was half naked. "And for Christ's sake put on a shirt or blanket, you wouldn't want your brother seeing you naked."

Luan was shocked, not many knew she had a brother, she kept it secret from people, mostly because she was embarrassed of him.

She didn't know why it just bothered her the way he acted. Everything he did was just annoying to her, everytime something happened she went to him blaming him first.

She didn't even care when he disappeared, she was actually glad. But right now she was shocked that he had returned after 4 years. "Lincon why the hell are you here?" She yelled as she hid behind Clyde, who was quiet the whole time.

"Why were you fucking Lynn's boyfriend?" He shot back at her with force. "What do you know?" Luan said back at him.

"I know that you two have been doing this for a year and that you two have been fucking since you started 'dating' eachother, almost everytime you met up am I right?" Lincoln knew this cause it was actually pretty obvious, the way Luan acted and the way Clyde couldn't say anything back was more than enough proof.

"How do you know about that? You've only been here 2 days." She covered her mouth soon after she said that. "I mean.." Before she could speak out continue Lincoln has already began.

"So you already knew that I was here and decided not to come back to see your baby brother. Can't say I'm surprised, this coming from my judgmental and neglectful sister." Lincoln sighed and then smiled at her. "And here I thought that me being gone would help you all realize your mistakes, guess I was wrong."

Lincoln then looked over to his brother in bonds. "Clyde. My best friend, my partner in crime, my brother. You hurt my sister hard and now, she won't be able to date anyone again, cause she can't trust anyone no more. Don't call me or Lynn ever again." He said with venom and hate towards his old friend.

Since Luan was here, Lincoln couldn't proceed with his plans to teach Clyde a lesson. He held his bag tightly and started walking to the door. "You're not perfect either." Luan decided to pipe in, wanting to defend herself.

He didn't turn around just listened. "You can't walk into our life's again and start talking about our life's as of your peacemaker again. You have your own problems to deal with, why don't you leave us to ours and let us deal with ours?" She stated more then questioned him.

He sighed and then after a moment, he laughed softly. "Because Luan. The family doesn't know how to deal with their problems, I came back just wanting to see how you all were doing and maybe even see Lori's kids. But I realized that as soon as Lynn told me what happened, that you all don't know how to solve your problems without a third party." He took a breath and continued. "Basically, you all haven't changed for the better, maybe you gotten worse for all I know. All I know is, that I'm here and I'm going to be peacemaker again, because you all need to learn how to get along in one house before one of you shoots the other."

"Why do you care even care about us? Weren't you the one to leave us?" She asked as slipped on a shirt.

Lincoln turned around with tears in his eyes. But his voice and face showed confidence. "Because I'm going to be the one who'll pull the trigger." With enough said and done he walked out with the door slamming behind him.

Lincoln walked to his bike getting on, turning it on fast, and driving away. He groaned and needed to blow off all the steam he had on him. His prayers were answered when he saw a bar not to far down the road.

Making sure he had his wallet, Lincoln parked his bike on the side of the road and dismounted his bike. He walked inside and saw that it was like any other bar, a few booths laid around the corners of the building and about ten stools are the bar.

Walking in and pocketing his hands, he sat at the bar, looking bored. "Bartender! Pass me a damn bear over here." He called out to a middle-aged man, who nodded and quickly filled up a glass and slid it to me. I caught it and thanked him, before drinking some.

"Hey keep, pass me a whiskey." A feminine voice said a seat next to him. Lincoln took a glance and saw that it was an actually beautiful girl with blond hair that was messed up. Taking another sip of his beer, he whistled for her attention. "What you here for?" He asked.

"You know. Breakup and stolen car a few hours ago, actually walked here." The bartender gave her a tall glass of whiskey and scotch. "Thanks Matt." She said as she took a gulp of her drink.

"Seems like you come here alot, to know the bar keeps name." Lincon said as he finally turned to the women. "Lincoln Loud" He said putting his hand out to shake. "Stephanie Sanders." She shook his hand and smiled softly at him.

"Is it ironic that our both of our names start with the same letter." She laughed and went back to her drink. "Why you here?" She asked.

"Almost killed a guy who cheated on my sister." Lincoln said as he took a gulp of his beer. "Really, why didn't you?"

"The girl that he was cheating with was my other sister, and she was there too, so I didn't feel like painting a traumatic image in her head." Lincoln looked at Stephanie with surprised eyes on him.

"I'm not surprised, she's always acted like bitch when she wanted to." He laughed. "I remember growing up with her as clear as the sunlight, I hated the fact that she saw me as a annoyance."

Then with one swig, he drunk the rest of his beer. "Keep, hit me again." Lincoln said as the bartender gave him a refill, He took a sip.

Then heavy footsteps were heard that approaching the bar. "Hey there hot stuff." A deep voice says as Lincoln and Stephanie turned around and saw that it was a big guy with two other, not as big, people behind the big guy.

"Who's this Steph?" Lincoln asked as he went back to his drink, not caring about the overwhelming size of the man. "I'm what they would call, Irene." He said with confidence and stride in his words.

"People know me around here for charming and awesome in bed." He said eyeing Stephanie. "No Irene, leave me alone. I rather go to bed with this guy than you." She pointing to Lincoln with her thumb. "Don't drop me into this." Lincoln said as took another drink.

"What does this little fagot have that I don't?" Irene asked as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "Come on babe, I'm all in for you."

"She said no, you fucking creep." Lincoln said as he turned to face his him. "And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" Irene laughed at Lincoln.

"I'm the guy who going to beat your ass." Lincoln said taking another sip of his beer. Irene laughed and couldn't form a sentence. "You! Beat me?!?" His laughing became harder. Lincoln groaned and looked at his glass of beer before he smashed it on the side of Irene face, Lincoln didn't waste time hitting him in the stomach.

"The funny thing about if you hit it just right.." He then punched Irene in the liver, making him clutch his stomach hard.

"The liver will be put in shock and send messages of fear to the brain, making the breathing harder for you." Lincoln then knees Irene in the chest. "A hit to the chest will make the heart beat faster and more rapidly, increasing the chance of a heart attack, during the fight." Lincoln then picks Irene off the ground.

He then hits him in the neck. "And a well placed hit to the neck will.." Lincoln felt Irene go limp in his hands. "..knock said person out quickly without getting a scratch."

He dropped Irene onto the floor Infront of his friends. "His breathing and heart rate should go down, if not, prepare to find a dead body in his bed." Lincoln laughed lightly as he saw him and his friends scurry out the bar.

That's when he saw the eyes and phones on him and Stephanie. "Let's go Stephanie, lets not gather more attention than we already have."

With that, they exited the bar, not before Lincoln gave the bartenders 300$ in repairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln had walked out of the yelling and excited bar with Stephanie. "How did you do that?" She asked as Lincoln mounted the bike and turned on the engine. "Learnt it from a friend I met on the road, he used to be an MMA fighter champion. Could've gone bigger if he wasn't expelled from the MMA league for illegal moves." Lincoln shrugged and was about to leave until he heard thunder.

Stephanie looked up and sighed pulling on her coat. Lincoln looked at her and remembered she didn't have a car. "Want a ride." He pulled out a helmet from a compartment from inside his bike and showed it to her.

"I got helmet if your scared." She smiled and took the helmet before going behind Lincoln and wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head onto his back.

"Ready for adventure." She giggled and Lincoln laughed as he revved his bike and started driving down the street, just as it states raining hard. "Now tell me, where's your house Steph?" He asked as he looked at the passing houses. "The only house that's blue with the clashing red." She smiled at him and held him tighter.

"So, I know this may be out of my business, but can I ask what happened to the EX boyfriend?" Lincoln asked trying to start conversation with the bar girl. She sighed and looked up at him, she could feel his abs along her arms.

She blushed at how hard they felt. "He was.. a great guy. He was a fast one.. in bed." She laughed as Lincoln laughed too. "But he left me saying that wanted more, more than me. It tore me down that I wasn't enough for him." Stephanie looked ready to cry herself a river of tears.

"Hey calm down. If he couldn't see that you were a beautiful girl, then he deserved the scum at the bottom of his shoes." He said as he smiled at her through his side mirror.

He then pulled up to her house at the end of the street and parked on the driveway. He held her hand (4 J's, new record) as they ran under the porch of the house to avoid the rain that was pouring down on them now.

"It's pouring now isn't it?" Lincoln laughed as he combed a have through his trying to ring his hair out. His white shirt was clinging onto him as if trying to show off his abs and strong body. ".. Yeah it is.." She was red, but Lincoln couldn't notice.

".. Can I give you my number?" Stephanie asked as she kept her eyes on his muscles. "Cause I feel like those idiots are going to give me more trouble and I want know I got someone watching me."

Stephanie had a plan to trap this man to be with her. "Sure, wouldn't want you getting you hurt." Lincoln said as he handed her his phone and she quickly typed in her number and adding a heart at the end.

"Thanks Linc." She said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon hopefully." She said as she entered her house with a smile plastered on her face.

Lincoln held his face and couldn't tell what had just happened, deciding to not think about it to hard. He walked back to his bike and hoped on and drove off quick to his own house.

When he arrived something didn't feel right. Like he knew something was going to happen in the next few seconds. Being cautious and holding his bag tight, he started walking to the door like it was a bomb.

As he was about to reach for the doorknob, the door swung open and he couldn't think fast enough as Lynn had tackled him into a hug. "Lincoln!" She screamed happy to see brother intact.

"I'm so happy that you're okay!" She screamed and held him tighter. He stood up and picked her up with him and brought her into the house. "I told her that you would be OK. She wouldn't listen." Ronnie said as she appeared from the kitchen with a tray of cookies and other devilishly good baked goods.

"Damn how long was I gone?" Lincoln looked at his watch he had left earlier at 10 in the morning and right now it was 6. "Pretty long huh? Sorry for worrying you lovely ladies." He says as he walked over to Ronnie taking away the tray from her hands and have her a kiss. "How has she been?" He asked as he bit a cookie.

"She refuses to leave, take off the turtle neck, or put her hair down again. She kept her hair down because Clyde liked it like that." She said as she took a cookie of her own. "I understand, doesn't want to be reminded of those things."

Before we could talk about it more, the sound, more like vibration, of a bass was heard and cheering as well. Lincoln listened and soon realized that another one of his sister's was home. "Ronnie can you go clean Luna's room, wouldn't want her to find a mess." He winked at her to which she giggled and blushed before going up to clean the room.

Eventually the bass was closer and starting to sound like a certain electric guitar. Then, not surprisingly though, the twins woke up crying loudly. "Damn it. Lynn you grab Lalo please?" Lynn nodded and grabbed the crying boy and went up stairs.

Lincoln decided to grab Lea, he thought that she was his favourite niece, for now at least. She cried at the noise. Pretty soon it was cut off and the twins started to calm down a little, the door soon opened. "Sorry dudes! The tour bus wouldn't calm down!"

Luna Loud has changed, and started speaking in her British accent more and started wearing more normal clothes, like ripped jeans and a purple shirt, said that she stopped caring about what she wore and that her music was more important.

She laughed and dropped her guitar onto the couch. "It's no problem at all." Lincoln called out, still holding Lea. Luna, not recognizing the voice pulled out a switch blade, that she started carrying when she was almost mugged once.

"Who's there?" She called out with high guard on. Lincoln laughed to himself and started playing with this. "Oh just a ghost from your past." Lincoln said as she started circling the living room. Linc took a seat at the adult table.

"You better tell me before I cut your face off." Luna was going through about a million ways that this could turn out. She could die, her sisters could die, Lori's kids who were here could be in danger.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the "intruder" sitting down holding Lea.

Option 3 it is.

"Hey just put the girl down." Luna said in a negotiation sounding voice. "What do you want? I'll give you money." She pulled out a clutch and Lincoln was shocked to see that it was full of hundreds.

"It's actually starting to hurt that you all can't remember me." Lincoln said in a mock manner. Just as she was about to step closer Ronnie had snuck behind her, she twisted her arm backwards and made her drop the knife.

She then held Luna's arms tightly. "Me either. It's funny cause Lori thought we were detectives. We slipped in easy." For all that Lincoln knew, that women could read his mind at times.

"She never saw it coming, neither did Bobby, Lynn." She whispered into her ear. "To bad we had to send them away, they were getting in the way."

Now Lincoln was holding in a laugh for what he was seeing looked like something straight out of a movie about the mob.

"What the fuck did you do with them?" Luna tried to break free. "We took there kids and.. Let's just say they won't be able answer the door anymore."

Ronnie then used her bare foot to kick the blade up and catched it. She put the knife to Luna's throat. "You're surprisingly holding up right now, it amuses me." She said smiling at Lincoln.

She spoke in a British accent. "Fuck you, you Mexican devil." At this point Lincoln had, had enough of playing around and started laughing.

"OK that's enough joking around, Ronnie drop the act and hand me the blade." He chocked out, still laughing. Ronnie soon too started laughing hard. "Sorry if that was cruel but that was funny." Ronnie said as she laughed.

"Right Lincoln?" She asked and wiped away a tear. "Yeah it was Ronnie." He said.

At first, Luna was angry then shocked and then angry that it was Ronnie up to her pranks, then beyond shocked to learn Lincoln had returned home.

He stood up and walked over to her with a smile and a laugh. "Sis. I missed you." Lincoln's smile could melt dry ice. "Lincoln I..."

Sorry if this counts as a cliff hanger, I can only do so much once


	8. Chapter 8

"Lincoln I.." Luna was freaking out. She had not thought that.. Her brother. The one she tried so hard to make stay here.. Was finally home.

Tears started streaming down her face while she covered her mouth with her hands. "Is that you?" She said taking a step closer to her brother. "Yes it is but I'm not who I used to be though." Lincoln said stepping closer himself.

She then threw herself at Lincoln crying. Lincoln had given Lea to Ronnie a little but of a while ago. He wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her waist and they each held the other tightly.

"I missed you so much! You idiot what were you thinking?! The prank was cruel!" She said everything fast and was leaping between an American accent and a British accent, not being able to control the voices.

"Luna calm down!" Lincoln laughed lightly as he held her tighter. "I'm here and I'm sorry." Lincoln was smiling and happy to see that his rock sister still loved him dearly. "In sorry for leaving you, making you scared, scarring you badly a minute ago, I'll never leave you again."

She sniffed and buried her head into his neck and let tears fall from her eyes. "You better not, or I'll drag you back home." She said with a smile. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Anyways, mom and dad should be home tomorrow right?" Lincoln asked as he let go of her.

She was hesitant to let go of him and took Ronnie to pull her off. "Where have you been baby bro?" She asked as she sat on the couch, shakily drinking a soda Ronnie gave her. "Ronnie tell Lynn she can come down please?" Ronnie nodded and took Lea with her to put her to sleep.

"First off, I'm not a baby any more." Lincoln started. "And I've actually never left Michigan. I've also been driving around through different towns, getting money and doing jobs."

"What kind of jobs do you mean?" Luna was like a second mother to the younger Loud kids, but to Lincoln she was his only mother, it was right of her to worry. Luna was weary of the answer she was about to get for her question though.

Lincoln smiled nervously and rubbed the back of neck and looked away. "Well let's just say.. The police are looking for us." Lincoln said with a smile.

Luna's whole word came crashing down. She grabbed Lincoln by the shoulders as shook him hard. "What do you mean the police are after you?!" She shouted. "A little bit louder, I don't think China heard you enough." He shushed her down.

"And they have no leads as to were we are or who we are, they'll never find us. Me and Ronnie specifically." She hugged him again and he sighed, wrapping his arms around her again. "I'll never let them take me anyways." Lincoln says with a smirk. "They couldn't even if they tried."

Luna looked like she had many more questions but couldn't bring herself to ask, as she was scared of all the answers she was going to receive from her fugitive of a brother. But she did have one question she knew he could answer.

"After everything I did to keep you here.. Hell I even begged for you to stay the day I caught you running.." she said sadly. Lincoln held her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"Luna.. I left because our parents were on the verge of doing something they would regret, instantly.. and so was I." She had tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you left?" He smiled at her. "I left without telling anyone because I didn't want to face all that pain when I would meet each of your sad eyes and I didn't say goodbye because.. I don't do goodbyes, more like see you later." He smiled and she hugged him again.

"You're the best (and only) brother ever." Luna said as she then squeaked when she was picked up by him. "Let's get to my room, I want to show you something." Luna said as He placed her down.

Lincoln blushed at the activitys he and Ronnie did in her room, but speak of the devil and he'll appear right? Ronnie came walking down the steps with Lynn. "Luna, you woke the twins when you shouted." Lynn said as she laughed.

"Ronnie, is Luna's room cleaned." He whispered into her ear as he eyed Luna, while she made her way up the stairs. "Yeah, I flipped the mattress, bleached the walls, changed the sheets, replaced the pillows, picked up put clothes and moved them to Lynn's room." Lincoln then raised an eyebrow. "Why did you bleach the walls?" He asked.

Ronnie then blushed at the question and rubbed her neck sheeply. "I used a UV light to check if I had missed anything, and apparently we made a bigger mess than we thought." Lincoln soon blushed and cleared his throat.

He then remembered a 3rd party in the room. He turned to face a cheeky grinned Lynn. "A mess huh?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. Lincoln did a anime style sweatdrop before dashing up the stairs to find Luna.

He walked into Luna's room and saw that the walls were now white. Ronnie appeared behind him. "Oh yeah, the bleach chipped away the paint." Linc groaned obviously annoyed that he would have to paint the room back to its original royal purple color.

"What in bloody hell happened to my fucking room mate!!" Luna shouted, her British accent and speech patterns slipping from her control. "I leave for a week and my bloody room is more pale than Lucy!" She was obviously mad, but she calmed herself down and turned to Lincoln, who was smiling nervously and a bit scared.

"Lincoln, since you've been missing for about four years, I'll let this slide. Now come here, I got something for you." She said as she went to her knees and started to knock on the floor boards. They all sounded dull until she hit a loose one out.

Luna smiled and used her pocket blade to slide the board loose. Lincoln kneeled next to her as she reached inside and pulled out a shoebox. "Mom and dad wanted me throw this stuff away, when you left, they said they didn't want reminders of a failure." She said as Lincoln took the box.

He opened it and was instantly floored at the contents. With a shakey hand, he reached inside and pulled out an ablumThe title was clear but very dusty.

With his other hand, Lincoln sweeped the cover clean off any particles and things. Then he gasped as his suspensions were proven.

 _Lincoln Loud's Baby photos_

 _Made with love; Rita and Lynn SR._

Below the title was a picture of a happy 5 year old Lincoln being carried by his mother. Lincoln growled and grabbed a sharpie from Luna's desk and scratched out 'love'.

He then looked at like with tears in his eyes. "I never cried so much in my life, as I did this past week." Lincoln said as he hugged Luna tightly. He then heard a snap and something being printed.

He looked over and saw Lynn and Ronnie with an instant camera taking pictures. "I think this is cute." Ronnie said as she passed the picture to Lynn. "Newest edition to the scrap book, there's plenty of room I bet."

"Of course there is, they stopped taking pictures when I was 13." Lincoln said as he flipped through the book memories, he took the picture and put it in a available page.

"What happened to the rest of my things?" He was wondering where all his other things had gone cause his room was practically empty, his clothes were in the younger Loud kids house. Lucy and Lily mostly.

"Lori had Lucy, Lisa and the twins hide all your things around the house and in the basement, Hey what's in that small ass safe of yours? The one we found under your bed." Luna saw him tense up and cough lightly.

Ronnie who was behind Lincoln, looked to be more alert now and was waiting for something to happen. "Why do you want to know?" Lincoln's voice cracked slightly, as if he was nervous about finding out the answer.

"Well.. when I shook it, it sounded like metal. It wasn't your coin collection, because Lucy keeps that with her at all times, she has it right now actually." The rocker leaned forward and looked at her brother's nervous face. "Is there something you should tell me?"

No matter what anybody says Luna was his real mother and he loved it, but sometimes she played the role without flaw. "Depends if you'll keep to yourselves, Ronnie already knows."

Luna nodded as Lynn walked in and sat behind the two. "Of course we'll keep to ourselves, wouldn't want you running on us again." Luna joked lightly as she took his hand and squeezed his hand. "Again that is.." She added sadly.

Lincoln nodded sadly but kept his smile. "Do you still have the safe? Lisa didn't open it did she?" He asked, hoping they didn't. "Yeah we have it. We thought that we should keep your privacy." Luna then proceeded to pull out the small safe out from under he bed.

Lincolns eyes would probably shoot out of his face by know, cause of the way he was looking at the safe. He took it from her hands and looked at the dial pad. He then punched 5-2-16 the safe then beep and the door pop open. He opened the door slowly and reached in and slowly, pulled out an old Vietnam war blade.

The handle was created to fit the wielders hand. It was made of oak and was shined and polished to reflect the sunlight, as if it has never been used. The blade was a smooth steel, it was also shined. On the handle the name of there grandfather was engraved into it, Lincoln P. Loud. Lincoln traced his finger along the blade.

Luna was the first to react, her motherly instincts kicking in hard. "Lincoln Loud why the fuck do you an army blade?!?!!" She didn't even reregister the fact that it had his name on it. "So that's what you were taking about huh?" Ronnie said as she eyed the blade with a impressed face. Lynn shocked as to not knowing about this side of Lincoln. "How come you never told us about this?"

"It was grandpa's blade before he passed away. He gave it to me telling me, a man protects his own. I did just that, I left before it could get worse in the house." Lincoln said as he cut his finger, letting the blood flow on to the blade. "It's also the reason I'm still alive from that night." Lincoln said as he gripped the blade.

"What did happened that night?" Ronnie stated. "You never told me." Lynn then started taking. "Yeah I was at a game and everyone was at the game." She did feel guilty when she knew that she could've been able to stop him from running. "The only people who stayed home was, Luna, Lori, and Leni. Mom and Dad too but they got there after the 4th inning."

"Sorry but that's a story for another day." He sighed and put the blade in its sheath and then proceed to strap it to his belt. "I think I'll keep with me now."

Luna, deciding to break this conversation, looked at her watch and saw that it was about to midnight. "It's getting late, I'll take my room obviously, you two can take Lynn's while Lynn sleeps with me." Lynn shouted in protest. "That's not fair! How they get my room?" She put her hands on her hip. "Because, they're married."

Lincoln looked away and coughed while Ronnie gave a deadly blush that would rival Lynn's red eyes. "You guys are married?!" She screamed. Lincoln put his hands up and shook them. "No no no! Why would you say that?" He asked nervously. "Because you bleached my room mate." Luna laughed as Lincoln grabbed Ronnie and then proceeded to pull them out of the room.

 **1 Hour of getting ready for bed Later..** Lincoln was sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless and was wearing a pair of shorts. He was looking at a mirror. "Is this really who I am?" Lincoln asked himself as he ran a hand on the scar on his left shoulder that went down to his bicep.

Ronnie then came in from the bathroom with a loose shirt, Lincoln's of course, and nothing underneath. She got into bed and crawled over to him, his back facing her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "No but your better than most." She says as he holds her hands. "I'll never forget the day we ran away you know. It was the best thing to ever happen to us." Ronnie said as she hugged him tighter.

"We left scared and broke, now we have all the money we need." He laughed and kissed her softly. "Ronnie I love you nothing will ever change that." Lincoln said with the biggest smile he could muster. "Now excuse me while I go to bathroom." She laughed and muttered something about him being a goofball.

He went to the bathroom and did his 'business' and was washing his hands. He whistled to himself and let his eyes wonder. They fell onto the trash bin in the corner. He looked at closer and couldn't believe what he saw. He dried his hands fast and went over dumping it's contents onto the floor.

He searched through what he was looking for. He finally found it and almost fainted.

A pregnancy test.. How could something so small cause so much pain and fear. "Mysteries of life I guess." He noticed that he grabbed the other side, not knowing which one it was. He was hesitant to turn it around.

 **With Ronnie..**

Ronnie looked through pictures of cats on her phone to calm herself down. That test got her worried, it was inconclusive. She threw it out before getting her answer.

She heard Lincoln's phone ringing and vibrating on the desk. "Lincoln forgot his phone." She reached to pick up but was to late as the voice mail took over. "Hey hey, this is the one and only Lincoln, taking calls and picking fights. Leave a message or a time and place I'll meet you there to settle beef."

Ronnie laughed at that, he would always try to make situations as calm as possible.

"Hey Lincoln. It's Stephanie." A sweet female voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Ronnie's head perked up and she started listening. "I've been missing you since that night, I didn't think you could go that hard." She giggled, not helping Ronnie get a clear mind. "Anyways I was wondering if you could come over to 'help' me with a few things tomorrow." She giggled at that part. "I'll see you then, bye Lincoln~" She said the last part in a sultry tone and then hung up.

Tears were going down her face as she held her hands over her mouth. "L- Lincoln.." She said silently and sadly. This couldn't be happening to her right? Lincoln was to loyal to this.. right?

Just then the door the burst open and Lincoln ran in panting. "Ronnie I got news!" He yelled still excited. He then stopped and looked at her broken face. "Lincoln.." She asked silently as she played the message again. "Who this?" Her voice sounded demanding but was broken.

Lincoln knew this wasn't good, he pocketed the pregnancy test and looked into her eyes. A lesson his grandfather taught him was to never stay silent when your trouble with a girl.

But right now, looking at her face was enough to make him quiet.

sorry but I'm going to have to end it here.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgot to put all of the Loud kids ages in this, here it is from Lori to Lily (and Ronnie) **Lori: 25** **Leni: 24** **Luna: 23** **Luan: 22** **Lynn: 21** **Lincoln: 19** **Ronnie: 19 (Younger by a month I think)** **Lucy: 16** **Lana: 14** **Lola: 14** **Lisa: 12** **Lily: 9** This is cause Lincoln is 11 in the show, but he left at 15 and came back at19

Everything was quiet and they looked at each other with great fear of what the other would say.

"Lincoln.. Who is this..?" She asked again but, if humanly possible, she sounded even more broken. "Lincoln don't tell me after us dating for 7 years you would do this?!" She threw his phone at him, which he catched with his free hand, he then placed his phone on the dresser. "Ronnie I would never do something like that, we've been running together for 4 of those years!"

Lincoln always could convince people to calm down but Ronnie.. Let's just say he'd rather deal with a gunshot wound with salt poured over the hole and then stomped on, than deal with Ronnies rage.

"Then who is she, is she the reason you were late last night?!" Ronnie screamed. Lincoln.. He could've said yes and face the punishment of more screaming from her. He could've said no and would have to face her when she found out he lied. "Yes Ronnie." Before she could yell at him again, he quickly added. "But all I was doing was driving her home, her car was stolen."

Ronnie was known to be as hard as a diamond when it came to situations like this. She threw a shirt, jacket and jeans at Lincoln angry. "Leave and let me be.. I'll make my decision to trust tomorrow." She pushed Lincoln out of Lynn's room.

By now Luna had woken up and was wondering what was- in her words- the bloody noise that plagued her dreams. "What in in great Britain's babe is that damn noise?" Luna yawned to herself silently, she then saw that Lincoln and Ronnie were arguing, Lynn had walked out to see this as well.

"Ronnie you can't be serious about this?! We've been together for 7 years! Why would I throw that away over someone I've met the other night?!" Lincoln was getting angry, his girlfriend was accusing him of cheating.

"Your my girlfriend Ronnie.. Why would I want anything to change?" Luna and Lynn winced. They knew he just said something wrong, it was apparent in her face as it changed drastically.

"Lincoln." Her voice was clear and sad. "Don't you think I want more? That we've been running around made us close enough for you to pop the question? I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore Lincoln Loud I want to be mean more than that to you!" She shouted the last part before running into her room, slamming the door behind her locking it tightly.

Lincoln saw her run but couldn't go after her. "Ronnie.." Soft tears were running down his cheeks. "Please.." He fell to his knees and looked at the door. "Don't do this." his voice was broken.

If he couldn't even settle a misunderstanding with his girlfriend, why should he even deal with his families problems? He didn't want to see his family right now and they were supposed to be here in 16 hours. He lost his control, his peace, his Ronnie.

"Linc.." Lincoln picked his head up and saw Luna kneeling Infront of him with a frown. "Linc we're so sorry." Luna hugged Lincoln sadly.

Linc sniffed and chuckled softly. "What do you have to be sorry about? This was my fault in the first place, I never should've talked to that girl." He stood up and pulled Luna off of him before going to the downstairs bathroom.

Lincoln came back upstairs changed and with his bag, swung over his shoulder. "Luna give this to Ronnie.." He grabbed her hand and placed something thin in it. He closed her hand and he smiled at her warmly. "Tell her she got to be more patient sometimes." He said sadly.

Luna could see the regret and forgiveness in his eyes as she clenched the object in her hands. He let go of her fist and grabbed his keys before walking out. Not taking his motorcycle, just waking.

Luna looked at first with the thing He had given her still inside. She slowly opened it and gasped as Lynn looked over also quite shocked about this. "A pregnancy test.." Luna said silently. She then looked at the little oval. 2 Lines.. She looked at the door that was locked tightly.

"She's pregnant..?" Lynn asked silently as Luna went to the door and knocked 3 times.. "Open the door before I make Lynn break it down." She wasn't having any of Ronnies bull, it was either do as asked or face the consequences.

Things were heard to be moved and the door opened, only a crack through. "What Luna?" Ronnie had her old hoodie on. "What the hell happened out there? Lincoln looked ready to jump off a bridge."

Ronnie was hesitant to answer her question. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Lincoln's phone and scrolled through a few things before playing the message.

Luna and Lynn listened but couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Lincoln would never do that." Lynn more claimed than said, to her, he was too good of a person.

"I'm just mad at what he said, I'm also mad because.. Well I don't think I should I tell you. It's our problem and we got to deal with it." Ronnie said sadly, holding her stomach tightly. Luna smiled warmly and pushed the door open.

"Ronnie.. we both know Lincoln wouldn't do this to you.." Ronnie had tears in her eyes. She then clutched Luna hard. "I don't want to lose him, I was just acting out!" Ronnie was hysterical and was acting out of her character on this.

"He gave me this and told me to say, you should be more patient sometimes." Luna slid something thin into Ronnies hands. Ronnie looked scared to what it was. She opened it and saw the test she threw out. "Oh god.."

Ronnie put her hands over her mouth and looked at the positive test. She was shocked at the fact this had happened and they've been careful for 2 years. "What am I going to do..?" Ronnie asked herself.

"We have to many things to deal with right now to worry about this, I'm not saying that we don't care, it's just that with our parents are coming in there next few hours." Luna turned to Lynn.

"Lynn I need you stay here and watch Ronnie wh-" "No I'll find him." Ronnie interrupted her. "I've should've trusted him than to accuse him of cheating on me, it was my fault that he's gone, I'll go and find him."

Luna looked thought about it but complied, she handed Ronnie the keys and she went to her room to change along with Ronnie. "Lynn think you can hold down the fort unless Lincoln comes back or Luan, God-forbid." Lynn had told her about what had happened and she was disgusted with her sister.

 **(I should've said** **this earlier, I have nothing against Luan, but every hero needs a villain.)**

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll phone you if something happens." Lynn made a phone hand sign next to her ear, smiling at the two.

"I'm going with you to make sure nothing happens." Luna told Ronnie as they exited the house in a hurry. They got into Luna's car and drove off in the dead of the night.

They've been driving for about to hours and were getting tired. "How can a man who weighs 165, go so far?! Let's stop at that bar to get a drink." Ronnie said pointing to a bar on the side of the road.

Luna thought about saying no, but she could feel the Sandman's dust attacking her in waves of 50 grains, in each eye. "Fine only a few drinks and we'll get back on the road." Luna parked and excited the car Ronnie followed soon after.

They walked in and Luna quickly ducked under a chair being thrown over them. "Who the hell?!" They both yelled in surprise.

They looked forward and saw a thick circle of people crowded arrive what appeared to be two men. One man, who was dressed in red and black, was standing on a chair shouting numbers and names.

"Place bets now before the white beaver bites the next opponent to dust!!!" The man was collecting money and writing things down while collecting the cash.

"White.." Luna started.

"Beaver..?" Ronnie finished.

They then looked at eachother and connected the pieces together. They then sprinted to the front of the circle and Ronnie almost fainted when they saw Lincoln in the middle, bloody and bruised.

But he was smiling and beating a man, who was twice his size, into the ground. The man grabbed one of Lincoln's punches and then flipped them and was now punching Lincoln in the face.

Lincoln used his free hand to grab an empty beer bottle nearby and smashed it over his head. The man grabbed his face and recoiled in pain. Lincoln then hit him in the forehead and kicked him in the chest, knocking him out of the makeshift ring of people. The man placing bets erased 32 on a white board and write 33, win fights.

Luna and Ronnie couldn't believe that Lincoln Loud, was participating in bar fights.. and winning!! Luna was growling, mad that he was fighting in a bar and Ronnie was worried that her babies daddy would die in lowly and dirty bar.

Lincoln threw his arms up and cheered the crowd, but quicky stopped as he turned to see kind furious face glaring down on him. "L- Luna? How's it going?" He looked at her with such nervousness that it would shake Hinata's ground. **(Only Naruto fans understand)**

"What in the fucking world do you think your doing Lincoln!! We're bringing you home right now and if you say no your coming home in damn body bag!!" Luna yelled loudly at him, acting like his mother.

Lincoln cleared his throat. "OK everyone shows over!" He said, making everyone around him scatter and leave the fight bar. "Damn Luna, couldn't wait could wait tell I got home to yell at me for fighting?"

Luna smacked him over the head and grabbed his ear, dragging him out the bar. "What the hell are you thinking?! Your baby needs a father!!" Ronnie shouted this part, but she was more worried than angry.

"I was trying to get money.." Lincoln hung his head in shame. "For what?" Luna asks as she leans against her purple car.

Lincoln hesitated. "The reason I've never asked you to marry me was because, I never had enough money to buy you one and when there was enough money it would too fix the bike, buy us clothes, hotel, you know all those things."

Ronnie suddenly felt guilty for acting the way she did, she should've thought of the things he had pay for to make sure they didn't go starving on the road or be cold during winter. She went to Lincoln and hugged him tightly and hard.

"Linc I'm so sorry for being selfish, please don't hate me." She said silently. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to be sorry Ronnie, nothing would make me hate you." She held him tighter and buried her face into his neck.

Luna smiled warmly and almost cried, it was like there was like violin playing a song right now. Wait, there was a violin playing. Luna patted herself down and pulled out her phone, that was ringing. "Hehe sorry about that mate." Luna apologized and answered her phone.

"Hello future rocker on line 1, what you need?" Luna answered cheerfully. She then had to pull her head back cause the person was shouting. "Lynn? Why are you shouting..? What..? Already?!" Luna hang up and turned back to the couple, who were kissing right now.

"Guys we don't have time for hugs and kisses, we have to get back!" Luna said frantically. Lincoln stopped kissing, and handling, Ronnie. "Aww.." Ronnie groaned you her disappointment. "And it was just getting good." She pouted and crossed her arms like a little girl.

"Unless you plans of fucking in front of a bar full of horny men, get in the damn car." Luna said. "Fine." Ronnie said and trudged to the car. "Luna, what's happening?" She looked at him with what looked like, sorrow, worry, anger?

Luna sighed heavily. "Mom, Dad and the rest of the family, are home and they're questioning why there's a motorcycle in there driveway."

Lincoln looked at his watch. "But they're not supposed to be home for another 10 hours!" He said frantically. "Lincoln.. Let me see your watch." Linc handed her the wrist watch. "Linc.. Your watch is broken." Luna said as she showed him the busted dial.

He took a double take and face palm. "I broke my watch a week and forgot to fix it. Fine, I'll drive you two look ready to faint." Luna smiled at the offer and threw him the keys to the car. "Thanks Linc, your a life saver." She thanks him and gives him a quick hug before jumping into the front.

Lincoln grips the keys and smiles to himself. "Time to see the parents." Lincoln said and gripped his grandfathers blade on his belt. "This'll be fun alright." He jumped into the car and drove off to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln sat in silence as he continued to drive down the practically deserted road, well it was 5 am pushing towards six on the weekend. "What is up with time in this town? It could 4 in the afternoon one minute and then 7 in the morning." While Lincoln thought about this he noticed two cars in the driveway of his house.

"More problems." He groaned as he noticed the the second car was Clyde's, the first being Vanzella. "You're still a dead man Clyde." Lincoln said to himself. He then looked at the rearview mirror and saw his sister and Ronnie leaning against each other, sleeping soundly and peacefully.. too bad he had to ruin it.

"Sorry guys." Lincoln said as he reached the radio, knowing Luna, it should be on blast. He pressed the volume key turning on the stereo. The speakers blasted and shook the car hard. "Lincoln Loud! Turn off the damn radio before I use your own blade to cut off your balls!!" Ronnie screamed as she hit the seat Lincoln was sitting in.

Fearing that he won't have any more kids, he shut off the radio. "You guys wouldn't wake up, it was the only way." He said innocently. "Seriously you guys turned into rocks for a minute."

They rolled there eyes and groaned. "Come on, it's time to face an angel and kill a few demons on the way." Lincoln said as he gripped the blade of his and walked out of the car with the girls trailing behind him.

Lincoln reached for the knob and Ronnie stopped him. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could stay at a hotel for the night." Ronnie may have acted tough at times, but she cared more than it showed. "No I'm not backing down when I'm so close."

Luna handed Lincoln her key to the house and he unlocked the door and slowly opened the door.

"Luna! Is that you? I told you not to come home at 6 in the morning." A motherly voice sounded through the house. "And who's motorcycle is that in the driveway."

Rita Loud walked into the living room, wiping a plate she was drying. "And who's these two with you." Rita pretty much looked the same, the only thing different being is that she didn't bother cutting her hair anymore.

Before Luna could answer Lincoln took a step forward and and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the detective badge and making a hush sign to Luna. "Hello Mrs. Loud. I'm Detective Rock and this is my wife, Detective Santana." Ronnie waved at Rita.

"We've been looking into the case of your son running away, we are coming close to finding him but we would like information on why he ran away." Lincoln said in a voice that demanded answers. "So we can convince him to come back home, knowing these kind of things have helped us in the past."

God, he would be a great actor. Ronnie thought to herself in amusement. And why the hell can't anyone remember who we are without us telling them?

Rita sat down and Lincoln took a seat in a arm chair across from her. "Luna could you please get us water." Rita asked kindly to her daughter, who was watching the scene unfold before her eyes. "Yeah, could you help me Mrs. Santana?" She asked Ronnie. "Not a problem."

The two of them then exited the living room and took to the kitchen. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Luna looked at Ronnie confused. "What are you two doing?" Ronnie looked at her and smirked. "Just breaking her down." She answered happily.

Back to Mother and son..

Lincoln looked at his mother, wondering if she would figure out that her only son was Infront of him.

"Do you know any kind of reason that he ran away?" She looked a bit hesitant to answer. "We don't know why he ran away, there's no reason we could come up with." Rita said as she drummed her fingers on the arm rest on the couch.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow and almost called out 'Bullshit with your lies!' "Not even a thing? That doesn't sound right at all, why would someone who had a "perfect" life leave this place, big family, great sisters, bigger house.. Doesn't seem make since."

Rita looked nervous now. "What do you mean? You're not suggesting that me and my husband did anything to drive him away are you?" Lincoln smiled to himself.

"No but the thing is, I didn't ask if you and you husband had anything to do with it." Lincoln saw her eyes widen a slight bit. "And wasn't your house damaged the day you reported him missing?"

Rita had a thin line of sweat running down the side of her face. "W- w- what do you mean?"

"There were cracks in the walls, caused by a fist, roughly the size of a adult man's fist, the door to your sons room was kicked open and his dresser was on the ground several items were broken. There was also a struggle in you and your husbands room. Your husband was also heavily bruised and had cuts on his arms and had a bleeding head, we also found blood samples, that belonged to Lincoln, in his bedroom and your own."

"You told us that your husband was attacked by a few thugs before coming home, but that didn't explain the struggle's in the bedrooms. Now the question is, what really happened the night?"

Rita looked ready to cry and break down. "Fine I'll tell you what really happened that night.." Before she could continue Lincoln started talking. "No wait, I'm going to take a guess you're going to stop me when I'm wrong."

She looked a bit confused but nodded agreeing to his terms. "OK whatever you say sir."

Ronnie and Luna can't back with a pitcher of iced tea. "Sorry thought you'd like something more than water." She handed them both glasses. "Thanks Luna."

He toke a sip and looked at Rita. "OK Lincoln left at 15 but I'm taking a guess that the problems started at 14?"

5 Years ago.. 14 year old Lincoln..

"Mom! I'm home!" Lincoln dropped his school bag next to the door. He walked through the house and saw them all piled in the living room, crowding around Lynn.

"What's going on?" He asked Lisa. "It would appear that Lynn has received a football scholarship to the university of Michigan." Lisa answered, she had stopped using complicated words cause she was getting tired of having to explain herself everyday, everyone was grateful.

Lincoln smiled and pushed his way towards Lynn. "Congratulations Lynn. I'm happy for you." Lynn smiled at him she hugged him tightly. "Thanks bro!" She said excited. "OK everyone into the car we're going out to dinner to celebrate." Rita yelled over the group, they all rocketed out of the door.

Lincoln sighed and went to follow them but was stopped when Leonard grabbed his sons shoulder. "Wait son, I need to talk to you. We'll join your sisters in a bit." They took a seat. "What you need dad?" He asked.

"Lincoln you seen that most of your sisters are going to college with scholarships and with talent right?" He asked Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy for all of them and they should be happy." Lincoln never felt jealous with his sister's, just wanting them to succeed and live there life the way they want. Hell one of them could be be dating another girl and he'd be happy.

"Exactly son. Lori has a degree in computer engineering and is working on a bachelor's degree, Leni got a scholarship in fashion design and acting, Luna got into an art school for her talent with all kinds of instruments, Luan is going around Michigan and making a name for herself in her comedy career, Lynn just got a scholarship for a U.O.M in football, even Lisa passed everyone by getting funding from the government to go to college and teach at one."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, he was genuinely confused. "Yeah dad I know all that already, What are you getting at exactly?" His dad sighed and took a breath. "What I'm saying Lincoln is that you need to start finding out who you are, because you're not doing anything with your life."

Lincoln didn't know where this was coming from, but he didn't like it one bit. "What do you mean, not doing anything with my life?" Lincoln was actually a bit mad. "If it wasn't for me, this house would be in chaos!" Lincoln stood up and so did his dad. "Don't say things that you now aren't true Lincoln, we keep this house in perfect condition."

Lincoln's eye twitched. "Dad no you don't. You and mom work all day and most nights so you don't see the house in a mess! I make sure to stop all the fights that happen in the morning so everyone can get out the house, I even cook breakfast for everyone! I changed Lily, clothed her and made sure that she was getting attention!! Help Lola with her pageants, get her ready, make her practice, make sure she wins!! Help Lucy with her homework, teach her all I can when you guys barley have any time for her, she needs more help than it looks!! Helped Lynn with her football and sports, I'm practically the reason she's getting into the damn university!! I've done you and mom's job for years! So you can't say that I don't do anything with my life, when you and mom can't even be here to say goodbye to your damn kids in the MORNING!!!" Lincoln took a breath, impressed that he said that much and finally just to add timber to the flame.. "I'm more of a father than you and more of a mother than mom."

Lincoln grabbed his bag and exited the living room, looking his father in the eyes, not backing down. Linc walked up to his room and shut the door. Leonard the whole time was shocked, he never noticed that he did little in his own house. Sighing and guessing that Lincoln didn't want to go with them to dinner with them, he exited the house and left with his family.

Present time..

"Leonard told me what had happened and that he was just going to let Lincoln cool down." Rita looked down, she had tears in her eyes. "But he thought that meant ignore him and stop caring for his son." Lincoln looked unamused and conflicted. Should he be mad at his father right now or should he fell bad that his mother was crying.

Ronnie and Luna both looked shocked that she could remember that kind of thing and that Lincoln actually said ask that.

"The next incident happened a couple of months later, when the school board invited a few colleges to come and visit the school, to give the students an idea on what they wanted to do in the future."

5 years ago.. 3 months after the (what I'm calling it) real father incident..

Lincoln took a sip of his coffee as he walked in his house, looking through all the pamphlets the college's were giving out. "I don't like any of these." Lincoln groaned and took a seat in the kitchen.

"This one's to hard." He dropped the pamphlet on the table. "This is full of people who won't understand me, this one is too advanced." Lincoln kept listing the problems with each colleges. Leonard walked in and saw Lincoln looking through colleges, muttering something under his breath.

Leonard sat at the table with his son and picked up a college halfway across the country. "What your doing son?" He asked. There was still a bit of heat between them but it cooled since to the point they could talk to each other. "Looking through pamphlets, there was a college fair at the school today, decided why not go and check it out."

Leonard felt proud that his son was looking into the future of his life. "But I don't think any of these colleges fit me." Lincoln said throwing the rest of the pamphlets onto the table, taking a sip of his coffee. "What? Why not?" He asked.

Lincoln shrugged and leaned into his chair. "I don't know, I just don't think college is for me. I just want to hit the road and live free without worry." Lincoln said sighing to himself. "Lincoln.. You are going to college." His father's voice was cold and demanding. "And you're going to make a name for yourself like your sister's."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be like my sister's, I want to be with Ronnie, living a simple life with her. Not dealing with headaches all day." Lincoln stood to leave but Leonard held his shoulder and turned him towards him. "What is wrong with you Lincoln? You don't know what you want to do in life, you don't want to go to college, you don't to make for yourself, you want to hit the road and do what? Be a homeless idiot?!"

Lincoln slapped his father's hand off of his shoulder. "Dad shut up and let me live my own life, I know what I want to do, so stop bugging me about my future." Lincoln said, his voice wasn't mad or calm. It was neutral and balanced. "I'm only doing this so you don't make yourself look like a god damn fool! I'm acting like this cause I don't want you to regret your life."

Lincoln felt the lie in his voice. "No your acting like this so your only son, doesn't become the disappointment you fear he'll be in the future, while your praising your daughter's." With that, Lincoln left the house and went to Ronnies, considering it was still sunny out side.

 **Present Time** **..** Rita was ready to break down any minute now. Lincoln knew she didn't want to continue, but he wanted to hear for herself why he left.

"A year after that, a week after his birthday.. he left." She managed to choke out. "It was after the final fight he and his father had." She stopped talking. "That's all I know, he didn't tell me what happened during that last fight, only that Lincoln had attacked him."

Luna and Ronnie looked shocked. "I'm actually disgusted with dad." Luna said shivering. Ronnie knew most of this but didn't know what happened on the day he came to her house.

"You're wrong Mom.. Dad attacked me and I defended myself." Rita was confused by his words until she looked closer. "Dear God I really am I horrible û mom, to not even realize that her son is sitting Infront of her."

Rita finally broke and started sobbing. Lincoln walked over and hugged her tightly and wiped away get tears. "It's OK mom.. It was never your fault.." He held her close. "Honey! It's 7 in the morning who are you talking to?" A male voice said from up the stairs.

An aged man walked down the stairs. His brown hair turning gray by the minutes. He was known as Leonard Loud, father of 11 in the span of only 17 years.. they never heard of birth control or condoms until it was too late and owner of 17 cradles.

Everyone stiffened when they heard his father, except Lincoln who just sighed knowing this was going to happen eventually. Clutching his knife he faced the stairs.

Ready for anything and everything that may happen tonight today.


	11. Chapter 11

**The ultimate moment in the story! Lincoln meeting dad again. Oh and all the people complaining about the cliffhangers. I make them so you don't have a choice but to come and find out what happened.** **Now onto story!**

Time seemed to slow down as Lincoln heard the steps coming down the stairs. Ronnie had been clutching her stomach tightly while Luna was unconsciously drumming her fingers on her lab.

Lincoln looked at them and gave them a smile that calmed there nerves. "It'll be fine." He whispered to them. _'Hopefully'_ Lincoln thought to himself. "Honey are you still trying to clean up?" Leonard finally made it into the living room.

Looking at the scene, he noticed a make with white hair, a Latina wearing purple leather and his third oldest daughter.

But the only thing that really caught his attention was the white hair, the only person he knew had. "Lincoln.." He said with shock, venom and malice all mixed together. "Hello to you too father." Lincoln said not caring for the rings he was getting.

"Surprised to see your still you're not in jail yet.. with how you treated me." Lincoln said glaring holes into his father. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the road with your s-" Lincoln interrupted him. "If you keep talking I'll stab you with the same blade you scarred me with." Ronnie winced at that and Luna looked disgusted with her father. "What did you do to him?" She whispered to herself silently, the only person hearing her being Ronnie.

"I thought you threw that damn thing away." Leonard said to himself. "Why you here?" Lincoln smirked his father. "Can't a man come back to piece back his family, while getting rid of a problem in the process." Lincoln said, smirking menacingly.

"This family is doing just fine, we don't your help or your presence here." Leonard says. "You might as well just leave, you came for nothing." Lincoln only sighed. "In the 5 years I've been gone, nothing has changed and nothing is different. I would think that you would start trying to understanding your family and figure out who they really are."

Leonard scoffed. "You talk as if you know more about my family than you do in the 5 years you've been gone." Lincoln laughed lightly. "You know nothing about them, do you even know who Luna is?" Luna looked up more intense.

"Of course, she's the rocker who tries her hardest to be famous." Leonard said, but he couldn't be father from the truth while Luna couldn't be disappointed at how he said so little. "Wrong, Luna loud is already famous online as America's rising star and is getting booked for shows at parties and opening for bands, she's been on three magazine's for her achieve her goals. I could say more, but we would be here all day." Lincoln said smiling and looking at his father's surprised tone.

Luna smiled at him, so he have been keeping track with them. But was he doing so with the others? As she thought they continued to talk.

"You've done nothing and I'm here to help this family, because one of you shouldn't die before you realize you mean something to each other." Leonard took a step forward making every body tense.

"What would you know?! You can't walk in and act like you own other people's lives!" He shouted angry. "Neither can you but you did it to me and look where we are." Lincoln shot back. "Since you can't remember what happened years ago, I'll remind you and hope you don't have that log up your ass too high so you could listen."

Lincoln begun taking about his last night in the Loud house. (See what I did there :D)

4 **years ago..** **Lincoln's birthday..**

"Happy birthday Lincoln!" The Loud sisters all shouted at him, before hugging him tightly. Crowding his already small room. "Thanks guys, it means alot to me that you remembered." Lincoln said smiling and trying to hug all his sister's at once.

"Why would we forget our little brothers birthday?" Lynn said ruffling his hair and laughing lightly. "I'm taller than you." Lincoln said smiling. "Shut up and open your present." Lynn pushed a small box into his hands.

Shaking it, he heard a jingling noise. "What is it." He asked as he opened it. "Well me and the girls noticed you finally got your driver's license yesterday.. And to make up for not getting you a present last year.." Lincoln pulled out a pair of Harley keys with an ace card keychain, from the box in disbelief. "You didn't.." He asked stunned.

The girls nodded. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn ask chipped into to get you a motorcycle." Lori said. The 5 girls were then swept up into a tight hug. "You're all the best sisters a brother could ask for!" He shouts holding them tightly.

"Lincoln.." Lucy's said grabbing his attention. "Our present may not be as good as there's but we made you this." Lana and Lola handed Lincoln a bottle. It was dipped in white and was a bit heavy. Looking more closely he noticed it was decorated and everyone had signed there name around the neck. On the body Lily, who showed to have a thing for art and painting, had painted everyone holding hands and smiling. At the base, the very bottom, it had a message.

 _'To our awesome brother who keeps us smiling and together, through thick and thin'_

 _-Loud sisters_

Lincoln smiled warmly as he held the bottle tightly. "I'll cherish this to the day I die." _Which could be sooner than expected.._ Lincoln thought, remembering the tension in his house with his father.

Things haven't been going great in the Loud House and Lincoln made it his job to make sure they stood together. His father was causing tension with him and his sisters were getting slowly aggressive with him. Well everyone except Luan, but she had her reasons, probably not wanting to be involved with the issue.

Then all shit hit the fan as Leonard walked into the room, with a thin box. "Hey son." He said smiling. "I got you something for your birthday." The girls had already left having to do something with there mother, they left in the car.

Lincoln eyed his father with fire and ice. Fire for his attitude and hate for what his father told him and ice for the feelings of his father. "It isn't more insults and comparing to my sister's is it?" Lincoln said, sarcasm lacing every word he said.

He hands Lincoln the box. "It's something important, I'll tell you that much." Lincoln slowly unwraps the paper, seeing an application for the United States Navy Corps.. Was this a sick joke from his parents? He didn't know how to feel or say so he stayed quiet and looked at the form, already filled out and just needing his name and signature.

"I was thinking that since you didn't know what to do with your life, I could help you and that the military could help you. I know you're 16 but they accept with parents permission and I approve fully."

Lincoln was shocked, after all he had told and said to his dad, he still was trying to control his life in anyway he could. Lincoln clutched the paper tightly and laughed lightly. "You really don't understand when to stop? Do you?" Lincoln stood from the table and looked ready to kill somebody, instead he ripped the paper into pieces and threw them at the man. "I thought I told, time and time again, to stop fucking trying to control my damn life! It's mine and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!" Lincoln yelled, no screamed because he has had enough father's 'Subtle' hints to start college or at least get out of the house. "Now leave the fuck alone.. Cause your fucking pestering isn't get me out of the house faster!"

The next action is what probably set everything into place.

 **Slap!**

The noise rung in the already empty house of 13 people. Lincoln held his pale face and reddening cheek. That was the last straw got Lincoln. His father had thrown the rock of window and was going to feel the pain.

Screaming a war cry, Lincoln lunged his father, knocking them onto the floor. Lincoln then proceeded to punch his father three times, with his ringed hand. His father pushed him off and kicked him in the chest, furthering the distance between the two. Eyeing eachother intensely, Lincoln knew had messed up. Quicky getting up, Linc ran to his room in search of his keys and over night bag he always had filled.

Leonard ran after him. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you ungrateful little brat!" Leonard shout and was about to catch Lincoln when he hit his bedroom door.

Lincoln grabbed his bag and saw his small open safe, taking the knife his grandfather gave him he threw it in there and threw the safe under the bed. Lincoln then grab his keys and everything important to him. Then he realized couldn't keep them. He then threw everything important, under the bed aswell. Hoping that his sisters would find them.

The door was then kicked that the door open by Leonard, who lunged at Lincoln and punched him hard and square in the jaw, twice. kneeing his father in the groin, the man hunched over. Lincoln ran past him, knocking his dresser over to distract his father. He then ran into his father's room, looking for something.

He found it in a jar full of 10$ and 20$, The jar was labeled for 'the emergency broken limb fund.' Laughing lightly, he stuffed it into his bag, but as he turned around he was met with a fist to the forehead. Groaning Lincoln then kicked the man into the dresser and punched him repeatedly and kicking him in the chest. Then Leonard was able to push him off and punch and kick his son. Lincoln grabbed a vase that was next to them and smashed it against leonards head and started attacking him.

Things go on like this for a while before Lincoln and Leonard were both leaning against a wall in Lynn and Lucy's room, bruised and bleeding from the injuries they had dealt each other that night. If you looked closer it would seem that Lincoln was winning cause he had less bruising, but in truth, Lincoln was in much more pain than his father. Leonard was doing better, he had less cuts but his son knew how to throw a punch and every time he would get hit a bruise appeared.

Lincoln was the first to recover from their small break and grabbed a bat from the rack in the room. He rushed toward the man, just wanting this to be over. Leonard wasn't quick enough to see the bat heading for him. Aluminum met with the stomach of the middle aged man, making him hunch over in pain. Leonard not able to handle the pain anymore, held his stomach in pain and collapsed. Lincoln held the bat and looked at his helpless father.. He could end it here and never have to worry about the man ever coming back into his life again.. Instead Lincoln just knocked him out with the other end of the bat.

Dropping the bat, he went to the mans crippled form and shook his head. "You're lucky that I care about this family." Lincoln then pulled out his fathers wallet from his back pocket and took all the cash he had on him, his credit card, drivers licence and other important items. Walking into the garage Lincoln went over to a vehicle that was covered in a white sheet. It was a red 2013 Harley-Davidson, shiny and new. Smiling he placed his helmet on before driving off..

To Ronnie anne's house..

* * *

 **Sorry to put you all at another cliffhanger, but i cant write the whole story in one chapter..**

 **No wait.. Yes i can but i don't want too**

¯\\_(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ 


	12. I'm sorry

My Hand shoots up from the dirt as I dig myself out of the ground. "I'm alive bitches!!"

Proceeds to Pat myself down. "I'm.. terribly sorry for abondoning this story and leaving the sight for 4 months. I plan to continue it, but I'm going to rewrite it. I promise it'll be better than the last one."

Until then, I love y'all and hope you aren't too mad at me


End file.
